Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 2
| jap publisher = Kodansha | jap isbn = | jap pages = 260 | eng date = January 26, 2016 | eng publisher = Vertical | eng isbn = | eng pages = 174 | previous = Book 1 | next = Book 3}} is the second book of the prequel ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series and second novel overall to Seraph of the End, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. It makes up the second and last half of the first English omnibus published by Vertical. Summary Prologue - A Servant's Love Sayuri remembers seeing Guren crying after being severely beaten by the Hiragi Clan and having Mahiru taken away from him. After he apologizes for showing such a sorry state, he flashes an embarrassed smile at her, and she falls in love with him. Ten years later, she is still just as in love with him. Chapter 1 - Waiting to Pounce Mito tries to train Guren on fighting and Norito tries to comfort him. Shinya reveals what the Hiragi Clan knows, and Kureto Hiragi watches them from above. Chapter 2 - Shinoa Hīragi Guren encounters Shinoa Hiragi, who delivers a message to him from Mahiru. When Mikaela and Akane Hyakuya arrive, Shinoa pretends that Guren is a pervert, and Mika moves to protect her and threatens to call the police on Guren before Guren scampers off. Chapter 3 - The Student Council President's Summon Shinya, Mito, Norito, and Guren leave to continue their examinations in the gym. When Guren arrives for his bout, Kureto questions him about the Thousand Nights and then attacks him with the intent to kill, forcing Guren to fight seriously. Chapter 4 - Questions and Answers Under torture, Guren reveals that the Thousand Nights contacted him. Under the threat of having the entire Ichinose Clan destroyed, Guren agrees to become Kureto’s underling. Chapter 5 - Guren Plays Hooky Guren learns that something involving the Thousand Nights is occurring at the Ueno Zoo. He returns to school and learns that rumors spread about him being Kureto’s lackey. Seishiro confronts him. Chapter 6 - The Squad Guren, Shinya, Mito, Norito, Sayuri, and Shigure report to Kureto’s office, where Aoi Sangu lets them in. Kureto orders them to investigate Ueno Zoo. Guren leads this new team. Chapter 7 - Deathmatch at the Zoo The squad enters Ueno Zoo and battles a chimera made with genes from the Four Horsemen of John. Mahiru lends Guren cursed gear, which takes him one step away from humanity and causes a demon to sprout inside him. Ferid Bathory out-matches them without any effort and takes half of the chimera with him. Epilogue - Sayuri's Love Guren wakes up after being in a coma for one month, and Sayuri confesses her love to him. Ten days later, he returns to school. Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Gallery columns="3" hideaddbutton=true> Omnibus 1 Back Cover.png|Omnibus 1 Back cover Catastrophe Book 2 contents jap.png|Black and white table of contents (Japanese) Catastrophe Book 2 - Little Sayuri.png|A young Sayuri checking in on a injured Guren in the Prologue Sayuri LN.png|Sayuri walking with Guren to school in the Prologue Catastrophe Book 2 - Shinya and Guren talking.png|Shinya (left) and Guren (right) in Chapter 2 Catastrophe Book 2 - Guren meets Shinoa.png|Guren (right) meeting Shinoa (left) in Chapter 2 Catastrophe Book 2 - Goshi and Mito shocked.png|Mito (right) and Goshi (left) watching Guren and Kureto's fight in Chapter 3 Guren and Kureto LN.png|Guren (right) beaten by Kureto (left) in their fight in Chapter 3 Catastrophe Book 2 - Sayuri and Shigure in the living room.png|Sayuri (left) and Shigure (right) in the apartment's living area in Chapter 5 Catastrophe Book 2 - Summoned by Kureto.png|Guren (bottom middle), Norito and Mito (bottom left), along with Shinya (bottom right) summoned by Kureto (top middle) in Chapter 6; Aoi (top right) showing Catastrophe Book 2 - Sayuri, Shigure and Mito in their JIDA uniforms.png|Sayuri (left), Shigure (right) and Mito (middle) wearing Hīragi house battle uniforms in Chapter 7 Catastrophe Book 2 - Mahiru strangling Shinya.png|Mahiru strangling Shinya in Chapter 7 Catastrophe Book 2 - Mahiru crying over Guren's injured arm.png|Mahiru crying after Guren cuts his arm off to avoid demonic possession in Chapter 7 Ferid LN.png|Ferid meeting Guren and Mahiru in Chapter 7 Catastrophe Book 2 - Guren and Shinya before the last vacation.png|Guren (bottom) and Shinya (top) in class in the Epilogue Notes References Navigation Category:Light Novels Category:Catastrophe at 16 (Novel)